


Hallucination

by thuytiennyeong



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuytiennyeong/pseuds/thuytiennyeong
Summary: The 1st angst story. I hope you guys leave kudos and comments below for some feelings. Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

Foreword:

Mark loves Jinyoung but he has to choose between love and his future, they both break up when Mark decided to choose his future and forget Jinyoung. 2 years later, they met again. Memories suddenly went back to them like hallucination.In the end, Mark wishes to go back to see Jinyoung again but it’s too late for him and Jinyoung will be his hallucination forever.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mark, I love you….Please stay with me…”  
“Jinyoung, I love you so much but I’m sorry, we should break up”  
“Why, Mark, no pleasee….. don’t leave me….  
“I have to go Jinyoung…For my own life…I’m sorry…”  
“Mark…..Don’t leave….I….I love you…..”  
“I will always with you Jinyoung…Always… Cause I love you so much….”  
“Markkkkkkkkk, no…..please….don’t leave me….”  
That was the last thing Jinyoung said to Mark before he broke up with him. They really are. Mark knows he loves him and so does Mark but to save his own life for future. Jinyoung still stood there through the rain and crying a lot… That night was the last thing for both of them. Mark doesn’t love him anymore. He has someone else in his mind…

 

 

2 years later…  
“Jinyoung ah, wake up. You need to work”  
“Wait a moment huyng. I’m coming…”  
It’s been 2 years since Mark and Jinyoung broke up. Now, Jaebum is Jinyoung’s new boyfriend. After Mark left him, Jaebum was there and love him in the right way. Jinyoung when think about that he finally accepted his love and now they have been dating since then.   
“You smell so good, Jinyoungie”, said by Jaebum was hugging Jinyoung from behind.  
“Awww, thanks huyng”, he smiled and pecked Jaebum’s cheek.  
“I will take you to work today. You have to take care of yourself well okay. Text me when you’re there”, Jaebum said to him like a brother makes Jinyoung giggled.   
“I know huyng, and I will”, smile Jinyoung as he finished his breakfast.   
“Okay then, now get ready and I’ll take you to work”, Jaebum smile when looking Jinyoung is preparing for his day of work. After everything is done, they went to the company and start working.

Jinyoung was preparing his documents when suddenly his secretary come in.  
“Sir, someone is looking for you”, she said.  
“Tell him to come in”, Jinyoung answered to her while looking his files.  
The door was open as the secetary just went out and someone’s voice speak up.   
“Jinyoung…”  
Jinyoung look up and he shuttered for a moment for someone he hasn’t seen for 2 years. He didn’t think that he will see and heard his sweet voice again in his life…… It was Mark – his ex. Boyfriend..  
“Mark…How…how did you know that I am here?”  
Mark didn’t say nothing… he just keep looking at Jinyoung after 2 years break up. He is still beautiful, still breathless to him.   
You still look so pretty, but you look sad for some reason  
Can’t we go back to how it was before? To the beginning?  
“You still look beautiful since the day I met you”, said to Mark makes Jinyoung smile…  
“How are you?”, Jinyoung asked Mark  
“I am always fine, Jinyoung ah, don’t worry”, Mark tried to smile to him but he didn’t know that his heart was broken.   
“I miss you Jinyoungie, I really miss you..”  
Time of memories went back to both of them 2 years ago..  
“Jinyoung ah…”  
“Yes…yes Mark?”  
“I wish we could go back together”, Mark whispered to himself  
“What huyng?”  
“Ah…nothing….Jinyoung ah…”, Mark just smiled. “I guess you are happy now with Jaebum huyng…”  
“He loves me so much, Mark. He always take care of me”, said Jinyoung, eyes keep looking on the floor.   
“Well, take care of yourself Jinyoung ah… Always happy okay?”, Mark look at Jinyoung again before leaving…  
“I will. Take care huyng…”, Jinyoung said… and Mark just left away without say anything…  
After Mark left, Jinyoung just broke down his knees onto his floor and cried so much. He never think that he will see Mark after 2 years.. He really miss Mark, miss his sweet voice and miss his things he did to him. He miss everything for past 2 years… Memories went back to him like hallucination..  
Mark never thinks that he has courage to see his love again..Mark really miss Jinyoung, he miss his cutie voice, and his pure love gave to him. Memories just come back to Mark as lighting, it came and dissapear again in hallucination. It makes Mark hurts so much everytime he hears Jinyoung’s voice. He sometimes remember the last time he met him before he went to America for his future. He still looking at him, who appears for his dream but it will never comeback.   
Like a hallucination, the memories disappeared  
I see it, stained and wet with sadness  
It tortures me, I hear your voice, making me dizzy again  
You seem at peace, I see your scars  
I’m looking at you, who appeared like a hallucination  
Again and again and again and appear to me once again  
So I won’t wake up from this dream, so I can keep seeing you  
Just freeze like this, please don’t go away  
Mark is looking Jinyoung’s pics again in his desk and his tears are weary. He is appearing in Mark’s mind again and again and sometimes appear to him for once again. Mark wishes for the time stop to get back to him and say love him again. Right now he regretted it for 2 years ago when saying goodbye to him. Suddenly Mark feels something hurt from his heart and he fainted in the office.   
In the hospital  
Mark have a heart disease but not letting Jinyoung know because he will afraid that he will fall in love once again. He wishes for himself that he could say “I love you” to Jinyoung but he can’t. So he keeps silent, watching Jinyoung from afar. That makes him more happy when he makes the best decision.   
Baby I want to stay but I can’t stay  
I want to be in this dream with you forever but  
My time is running out tic tok  
Our time together goes tic toc  
I hope the sand in the hourglass stops  
In reality, I hope you’ll be happy even without me  
I’m falling into this hallucination, I’ll be with you  
Sometimes Mark often asks himself if he hadn’t care of him. He still, but Jinyoung didn’t recognize his love. It was so heartbreaking for both of them. He knows Jinyoung still love him but only in friendship and he just keep silent. His parents and Jaebum also came to visit him everyday but Mark told them not to tell to Jinyoung know. Mark sighed and let the pain away by sleep.   
Will I ever not care? Will the reason ever disappear?  
I’m still the same, I’m sorry, I want to call out to you again  
*  
Jinyoung received a call from a stranger number.   
“Hello…”  
“Hi, is this Mr. Park Jinyoung?”  
“Yes, who is that…”  
“I am Jackson, his best friend. I’m calling this to tell you an important news about Mark. Maybe he hadn’t tell you. Can we meet up?”, Jackson asked Jinyoung with his sad voice.  
Jinyoung feel confused but he nodded right away. “Sure, I want to meet you”  
When they met up, he was told that Mark had been diagnosed with cancer and his life span to spend time with him is very short, his heart was broken into pieces. He was shocked and couldn’t say a word. Mark has been hiding him, watching him from afar and he didn’t know about that. He feel so broke.   
“Mark loves you very much. He always says miss you but since you have Jaebum, he just keep silent. Doctor told him that he only have 20% to survive. He told me to find you and said he want to meet you for the last time. Can you come and see him?”, Jackson sad voice makes Jinyoung cried. He wiped his tears and follow Jackson go to hospital. They reach the reservation and find Mark’s room. Jinyoung just standing in front of the door, he doesn’t have courage to open the door, he will afraid that he will cry before he saw Mark for the last time. But Jackson told him to do that. So he held his breath and open the door to see Mark.

Mark was lying there in the hospital, pale and unconsious. He is slepping beautifully. This makes Jinyoung sniffed and hurt. He walked slowly to Mark and brushed his fringe. He held his hand and kiss it. Suddenly, Mark’s eyes slowly woke up and he saw Jinyoung is looking at him. Mark smiled and hold his hand..  
“I’m sorry, Jinyoung….Sorry for didn’t let you know..”, Mark said, his eyes were blured because Jinyoung to him is hallucination.   
“Mark….”, Jinyoung wants to cry but Mark wiped his tears.  
“I hope you will be happy without me. You will be my hallucination forever. Park Jinyoung, thank you for loving me 2 years ago. Now you have someone to take care of you, promise me you will always happy. I wish I could say I love you 2 years ago, but I guess someone is loving you so much. But I always want you to know, I will always love you, Jinyoungie..I…I love…you”  
Mark’s heart was beating slowly, he finally closed his eyes with a smile on his face that finally he got a chance to see Jinyoung before he died, leaving Jinyoung scream in fearness and cried. He regreted for the truth that he still love Mark, still care for Mark, but now it’s too late for him because Mark is gone. Jinyoung kneeled his knee down besides him and cry a lot, cry until when he is sleeping. He wishes Mark will be his dream forever just like Mark is always be hallucination to Jinyoung.   
Let this dream will be, be forever..  
Cause I love you, please don’t leave me…  
“Mark…..I’m sorry but I love you so much. I will be happy with Jaebum huyng. I….I promise….”  
THE END.


End file.
